Relationship Problems
by Xia Heaven
Summary: "Aku terlalu egois dan posesif, aku tidak mau melepaskanmu dan selama aku masih melihat peluang untuk mendapatkanmu kembali, aku akan selalu mengambil peluang itu dan mencoba untuk mendapatkanmu meskipun kamu tidak mau." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, tersenyum sebelum kembali menciumnya, membiarkan rintikan hujan di musim gugur, kembali menguyur bumi dam membasahi mereka berdua. KaiSoo.


**Relationship Problems,**

_Kind of a sequel to Sweet Childhood of Mine _

**By Xia Heaven.**

Characters: 

Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo.

Exo's members. Zelo (**Choi Junhong**). Park Yoochun.

Genre: Romance.

**Warning: Boys love, nggak harus baca Sweet Childhood untuk ngerti jelas ini (mungkin? ._.v *plak*), ZeSoo (Zelo/Kyungsoo), Plot yang terlalu cepat, **_**your usual teenage drama**_**. Oh, jangan lupa! MAJOR OOC!**

**Disclaimer: Aktor-aktor yang terpakai dalam fanfiction ini bukan punya author dan author hanya meminjam nama mereka, author juga tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini kecuali kesenangan.**

Summary: Masalahnya tentang masalah adalah masalah itu gratis dan kau tidak perlu mengajak mereka datang agar mereka mau menjadi temanmu untuk sementara. Jongin benci masalah dan Ia yakin gossip tentang Kyungsoo dan Zelo yang berciuman itu adalah masalah. "Aku pacarmu, bodoh! Jika kau tidak bisa percaya padaku, bagaimana hubungan kita bisa berjalan?!" Ya, Jongin benar-benar benci masalah. " –tapi Kim Jongin, seorang Elbert Hubbard pernah berkata, _The man who has no problems is out of the game._"

-XiaHeaven-

"_The problem about problems is that, problems are free and you don't need to ask them to come for them to be your friend for awhile."_

"Siang, _love._" Ujar Jongin seiring mencium pipi Kyungsoo sebelum duduk di samping kekasihnya. Teman-teman mereka berdua hanya bisa mengutarkan mata mereka sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. "_Sooo… what's today lunch?_" Ujarnya seiring menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Kyungsoo dan Pemuda dengan surai coklat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, memaklumkan teman kecil sekaligus pacarnya.

"Hmm… hanya roti isi tuna, aku bangun agak telat tadi pagi."

"Tidak masalah, apa pun buatanmu pasti enak.~~"

"DEMI TUHAN!" Tao mengutarkan matanya kepada pasangan '_KaiSoo_' di depannya. "Aku dan Kris baru jadian kemarin, _and we're NOT as cheesy as you two._" Pemuda dengan surai hitam itu memasang raut wajah tidak percaya ketika Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya dan merangkul Kyungsoo.

Teman-teman mereka hanya tertawa kecil melihat Jongin yang malah justru tambah menggoda Kyungsoo dengan kata-kata manis murahaannya. "Sudahlah Tao, percuma… biarkan mereka menyelesaikan sesi bulan madu mereka tanpa gangguan." Ujar Minseok seiring menepuk bahu Tao.

"Ya dan jika kamu memang begitu cemburu dengan cara Jongin memperlakukan Kyungsoo maka aku bisa memperlakukanmu sama seperti Jongin." Ujar Kris seiring merangkulnya dan memberikan pipi Tao ciuman-ciuman kecil.

"Ohhhhhh.~~"

Meja berisi dua belas orang itu dipenuhi oleh sorakan yang direspon oleh Tao dengan mendorong Kris dan menghembungkan pipinya, mengabaikan panas di wajah seiring menatap tajam pemuda tinggi yang sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihnya. "_Don't you dare…"_

"_Why not? _Kenapa nggak? Atau kamu mau kita berPDA yang sedikit lebih dewasa." Goda Kris dan sembrutan merah di pipi Tao semakin menggelap.

Yang lain hanya diam menonton pasangan baru itu dengan senyuman terhibur di wajah masing-masing seiring menghabiskan makanan mereka. Waktu makan siang itu hanya penuh dengan Kris dan yang lain menggoda Tao yang cemberut dengan manisnya.

-XiaHeaven-

"Daaaaaaan… kita sampai ke kelasmu." Ujar Jongin seiring bersandar di dinding samping pintu kelas Kyungsoo.

"Yup, trimis, Jongin-ah." Ujar Kyungsoo sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas namun sebelum bisa mengambil lebih dari dua langkah, Jongin berdiri dan menarik lengannya, membuatnya berhadapan kembali dengan penari handal sekolah mereka. "Apa lagi?"

"Mana hadiahku?" Ujarnya seiring menunjuk pipinya, Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas singkat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dan menatap Jongin kembali.

"Kau tidak serius?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau memberiku hadiahku." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan merapatkan kedua bagian bibirnya sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan berjinjit, mencium pipi Jongin dengan pelan dan Jongin memeluk pinggangnya.

Kyungsoo meletakan tanganya di dada bidang teman kecilnya itu dan menghela nafas.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau tidak memberikan aku hadiah yang pantas."

"Hadiah yang pantas?"

"Ya, seperti ini…" Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo agar terlingkar di lehernya, memeluk pinggang pemuda dengan surai merah itu sebelum mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu menciumnya sementara Ia membalas ciuman itu. Sungguh, Jongin bisa merasakan setiap anak yang ingin masuk ke kelas Kyungsoo melirik ke arah mereka sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka namun Ia tidak begitu peduli, setidaknya tidak sampai seseorang datang dan menggangu surga dunianya itu.

"Ehm, _Mr. Do and Mr. Kim."_

Berhenti dan melihat ke arah suara itu berasal, mereka berdua mendapatkan Hwang Tiffany, guru bahasa inggris mereka yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan terhibur. Kyungsoo dengan cepat melepaskan tanganya dari lehernya Jongin.

"A-ah, ehm… Aku harus masuk kelas, _I'll see you later, Jongin-ah._" Ujar pemuda manis itu sebelum membungkuk ke arah Tiffany dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Tiffany melihat Kyungsoo yang gugup itu dengan senyuman cerah sebelum menoleh ke arah Jongin yang menatap Tiffany dengan tajam. "_Don't you have any class, Mr. Kim?"_

"Fany-noona, haruskah?" Tiffany tertawa mendengar decakan kesal dari sepupunya itu.

"Ya, karena Kyungsoo ada di kelasku dan kau sendiri punya kelas untuk dihadiri." Wanita cantik dengan rambut merah panjang itu memukul kepala sepupunya itu dengan pelan. "Cepat masuk kelas sana, _you have him all to yourself after school anyway."_

Dan Jongin benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh sepupu tercintanya yang tampaknya suka sekali melihatnya frustasi ketika tidak bisa dekat dengan kekasihnya. '_Tiffany-noona, sialan.'_ Ujar pemuda tampan itu sebelum menarik kakinya menuju kelasnya dengan perasaan berat.

-XiaHeaven-

Kyungsoo duduk di kelasnya dan mulai mengeluarkan bukunya ketika salah satu teman kelasnya memutuskan untuk berbisik.

"Apa kalian liat tadi? Berani-beraninya dia, hanya karena dia teman kecil Kai saja."

"Aku tau, apa-apaan dia?"

"Kai lebih pantas dengan orang lain."

"Ya, aku yakin Kai hanya bersamanya karena kasian dengan 'teman kecilnya', aku yakin Kai sebenarnya ingin berpacaraan dengan Krsytal atau Yoona."

Kyungsoo menarik nafas yang panjang, mendengar semua bisikan itu. Ia melanjutkan mengeluarkan bukunya ketika Tiffany masuk ke dalam kelas. '_Tahan, kau tau itu tidak benar… kau tau Jongin bahkan tidak begitu dekat dengan wanita-wanita itu, kau tau Jongin mencintaimu.'_

-XiaHeaven-

Jongin tidak memperhatikan apa pun yang guru matematikanya jelaskan. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan materi yang sudah Ia kuasai sepenuhnya.

Ya, Kim Jongin benar-benar pintar dalam matematika. Kejutan bukan? Jika melihat nilai Fisikanya yang mungkin akan hancur jika bukan karena Kyungsoo yang dengan sabar membantunya belajar. '_Kyungsoo-hyung yah? Ahhhh… kumohon! Bel berbunyilah!'_

Sehun yang duduk di samping temannya itu hanya bisa mengutarkan matanya, melihat Jongin yang terus menatap jam di depan kelas dengan tajam. "Jongin, hanya karena kau menatap jam itu seperti serigala yang lapar dan akhirnya menemukan mangsa, bukan berarti jam itu akan bertambah cepat."

Sahabatnya menoleh ke arahnya dengan raut wajah datar dan tatapan tajam.

"Kau pikirkan cara lain untuk membuat bel berbunyi lebih cepat."

"Bakar sekolah, aku yakin kita akan pulang cepat."

"Oh Sehun."

"Kau meminta aku memikirkan cara lain."

"Cara lain yang tidak membuatku akan dimasukan penjara."

"Kalian berdua, diam!" Zitao yang duduk di depan mereka menoleh ke belakang dan menatap tajam kedua sahabatnya sebelum menatap ke arah Jongin. "_For God's sake,_ Jongin… lima menit lagi sebelum bel dan kau juga baru bertemu dengan Kyungsoo sejam yang lalu."

"Aku tau," Ujar kapten tim dansa sekolah mereka. "tapi bagaimana kalo dalam waktu satu jam itu, ada orang yang mendekatinya atau menggodanya-"

" –Kim Jongin, tolong kasih tau aku, kau tidak serius."

"Kau pasti bercanda, Jongin… seposesifnya Kris-ge padaku, bahkan dia tidak sepertimu." Jongin baru ingin membalas perkataan kedua sahabtnya itu ketika bel akhirnya berbunyi.

'TRINGGGG!~~~'

"FINALLY!" Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda dengan mata coklat kelam itu berdiri dan berlari keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Sehun dan Tao yang saling melirk ke satu sama lain sebelum menghela nafas dan bersender di bangku masing-masing.

-XiaHeaven-

Jongin berlari ke kelas Kyungsoo dan berhenti di jarak kurang dari lima meter dari kekasihnya saat Ia melihat Choi Junhong berdiri di depan kekasihnya dengan jarak terlalu dekat dan senyuman terlalu bersahabat. Mood yang Ia tadi tunjukan di depan Zitao dan Sehun tadi langsung rusak ketika melihat adik kelas dengan keberanian –atau kebodohan, ya, Jongin yakin itu kebodohan- terlalu banyak itu mendekati kekasihnya.

'_Apa-apaan anak itu?'_ Ketua klub dansa itu memasukan kedua tanganya ke saku celananya dan dengan pelan, Ia berjalan mendekati keduanya, raut wajah kesal terpasang di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum ke arah Junhong –demi tuhan, kenapa kekasihnya harus tersenyum kepada bocah itu?-, menoleh ke arahnya ketika melihatnya datang dan tersenyum manis. Jongin langsung membalas senyuman itu dan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo sebelum menciumnya, tidak begitu peduli dengan bocah yang senyumannya langsung hilang ketika Ia mencium kekasihnya.

"A-ah… J-jo-Jongin!" Kyungsoo mendorong kekasihnya sekuat tenaga ketika Jongin mulai menciumnya terlalu lama.

"_What?"_ Kyungsoo memberikanya tatapan tajam sebelum menoleh ke arah Junhong dengan senyuman lemah yang mengisyaratkan maaf.

"Zelo-ah, maaf, Jongin kadang terlalu frontal untuk kebaikannya sendiri." Ujar pemuda manis dengan surai coklat itu seiring memberikan Jongin lirikan tajam yang hanya dibalas dengan pandangan polos dari Jongin yang sedang berdiri dengan raut muka kesal dan tangan di kedua saku celananya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Hyung." Ujar adik kelas mereka berdua. "Jika aku menjadi Jongin-hyung juga, aku sebisa mungkin menunjukan kalau Hyung adalah punyaku."

Jongin berkedip sebelum menatap ke arah Junhong dengan tajam. "Yeah, yeah… _nice plan_," Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dan mencium lehernya pelan sebelum menyeringai ke arah bocah tidak tau diri di depannya. "Sayangnya, Kyungsoo-hyung itu punyaku."

"Jongin!"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Hyung… aku tau Jongin-hyung hanya bercanda." Junhong lalu melirik ke jam tanganya sebelum tersenyum maaf ke arah Kyungsoo. "Aku duluan, Hyung, aku ada les… Sampai ketemu besok."

Jongin hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya ketika bocah itu bilang besok, apa maksudnya sampai ketemu besok? Besok sabtu dan besok Ia dan Kyungsoo akan berkencan –tunggu! "Hyung ! Apa yang dimaksud bocah itu besok?!"

Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arah Jongin. "Dia punya nama, Jongin dan aku besok harus rapat bersamanya tentang penataan acara untuk pesta dansa akhir tahun-"

" –tapi besok itu ada jadwal kencan!"

"Ah… soal itu," Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya sebelum menghela nafas panjang. "Kencan itu harus kita undur." Ujar kekasihnya.

"Undur? Ke hari minggu?"

"Ehm… undur ke minggu depan, hari minggu, aku dan Zelo harus mengecek siap saja dari pihak luar sekolah yang fix untuk tampil nantinya."

Jongin terdiam dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tidak percaya.

"Minggu depan?" Ucapnya pelan-pelan seakan masih harus memproses semuanya dengan pasti. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan dan raut wajah meminta maaf. "Minggu depan? Hyung, apa kau bercanda?"

"Ini penting, Jongin-"

" –Jadi aku tidak penting?"

"Bukan itu maskudku!" Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum menjalankan jarinya ke sela-sela rambutnya dan mengambil nafas. "_Look,_ aku benar-benar minta maaf, ok? Tapi ini _urgent_, _I promise I'll make it all up to you, okay?_" Ujar Pemuda manis itu.

"Kyungsoo!" Sepasang kekasih itu menoleh ketika mendengar Kyungsoo dipanggil, salah satu panitia dari acara dansa akhir tahun sekolah mereka itu melambaikan tangan. "Ayo, kita dipanggil Jonghun untuk rapat!" Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman kecil dan Jongin hanya bisa menoleh ke arah pacarnya dan menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Hyung, apa maksudnya… kau dipanggil untuk rapat?"

"Kita ada rapat dadakan-"

"Rapat?"

"Ya, dengar… aku mau kau pulang duluan, aku-"

"Pulang duluan?" Ujarnya, masih tidak percaya.

"Jongin." Mendengar nada memeohon dari kekasihnya itu, Jongin menghela nafas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan pelan. "Jongin-"

" –_fine! Fine, go have your meeting and that meeting date with the brat and see if I care!"_ Ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan sang kekasihnya. Jongin tau, Ia mungkin sedikit keterlaluan tapi Ia punya banya rencana untuk sore ini dan besok dan –dan –dan Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya membatalkan semuan janjinya?

'_Great… just great.'_

-XiaHeaven-

"Baiklah, berikan aku satu alasan, kenapa Zelo adalah sebuah masalah?" Sehun berhenti menulis dan akhirnya menoleh ke arah sahabat bodohnya yang terus mengoceh tentang Choi Junhong atau yang biasa dipanggil Zelo, murid sekolah mereka yang berada satu tahun di bawah mereka dan pasangan Kyungsoo, pacar Jongin, dalam seksi penataan acara untuk pesta dansa akhir tahun kali ini.

"_Have you not listening to what I've said?_" Jongin hampir berteriak, hampir menjadi kata kunci karena Sehun yakin Jongin tidak ingin diusir dari perpustakaan sekolah mereka. "Bocah Choi itu pernah memberikan Kyungsoo cincin di ulang tahun ke 14-nya!"

"Oh, maksudmu ulang tahun di mana kalian berdua," Sehun menatap Jongin tajam. "kabur dan tunggu-  
" Pemuda dengan rambut pirang emas yang ditata ke atas itu menegakan posturnya. " –bukankah Kyungsoo-hyung bilang hadiah itu hilang? Ia bahkan meminta maaf ke Zelo-"

"Aku yang mengambilnya."

Sehun berkedip setelah mendengar pengakuan Jongin yang polos dan tanpa dosa.

"Kau mengambilnya?" Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Jelas saja aku mengambilnya' dan Sehun berusaha dengan keras untuk tidak memukul sahabat yang berhasil membuatnya mendapatkan Luhan. "Untuk apa kau mengambil hadiah-"

"Oh, apa kau bahkan melihat bungkusnya? Kota kecil hitam dengan pita putih, Sehun!" Penari itu berdecak dengan kesal dan mengacak rambutnya. "Jika ada orang yang memberikan Luhan sebuah kota kecil hitam dengan pita putih dan isinya adalah cicin, apa kau akan membiarkannya?" Tanya Jongin seiring menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"…"

"_See?_ Kau tidak akan membiarkannya _because you know that the asshole is basically asking for Luhan's hand for a fucking marriage._"

"Masih tidak memberikanmu hak untuk mencuri hadiah itu-"

"Aku menyukai Kyungsoo sejak aku umur 9 tahun, Sehun!" Pacar dari Xi Luhan itu terdiam mendengar nada serius Jongin. "Aku menyukai Kyungsoo selama 5 tahun saat itu dan Kyungsoo dekat dengan semua orang, Kyungsoo kadang terlalu baik untuk kebaikannya sendiri… Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana kacaunya perasaanku waktu itu? Baiklah, anak-anak sekolah memujaku karena aku ketua klub dansa tapi sejak kapan hal trival semacam itu menarik perhatian Kyungsoo? Aku sempat yakin aku bukan apa-apa kecuali teman kecilnya yang, Ia rasa, adalah tanggung jawabnya untuk dijaga."

"Jongin-"

" –_I really, really like him and I'm not afraid to said I love to him."_

"…" Sehun terdiam melihat temannya yang frustasi. Ketua OSIS itu sendiri juga tau, semenjak Ia pertama kali kenal dengan Jongin, Jongin benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo dan kencan-kencan kecil yang mungkin dianggap hal yang tidak begitu penting, yang bisa dilakukan lain kali, oleh orang lain, tidak seperti itu untuk Jongin.

Sahabatnya selalu menyediakan rencana kecil untuk kencan kecilnya dan Kyungsoo setiap pulang sekolah –kecuali hari selasa dan kamis, Kyungsoo harus tinggal untuk rapat OSIS dan Jongin harus pulang sendiri-, seperti piknik kecil di taman dekat sekolah, membuat _mini-showcase_ dansanya Jongin hanya untuk Kyungsoo, mengajak Kyungsoo ke bangunan tertinggi di kota kecil mereka –yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya Jongin dan Jongin sudah meminta izin ayahnya, seminggu sebelum itu- dan menikmati es krim dan makanan ringan lainnya di atas sana dan banyak hal lagi.

Hari ini juga, Sehun yakin, bukan pengecualian dari rencana kecil namun manis Jongin itu.

"_Wish I could understand your feeling, but then again-_"

"Kau bukan tipe pacar yang romantis."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya selagi mengecek beberapa proposal dari klub-klub sekolah mereka. "Yup, aku bukan tipe pacar sepertimu, yang akan memikirkan cara lain untuk berkata 'aku mencintaimu' tanpa perlu mengatakannya kepada pacarnya atau membawa kejutan yang manis setiap harinya." Ujarnya. "Aku lebih ke tipe pacar yang praktis, yang akan mengajak pacarku kencan ketika ada acara yang ingin kuhadiri dan aku tidak ingin pergi ke sana sendiri atau aku ingin dia melihat acara itu, yang akan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' secara langsung tanpa basa-basi sampai mungkin pacarku akan bosan mendengarnya."

"Dan aku masih bingung bagaimana Luhan, yang jelas-jelasnya, adalah orang yang memimpikan hal-hal romantis, bisa betah dengan pacar sepertimu?" Jongin tertawa kecil. "Kalian sudah… lima tahun bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil, namun mata abu kelam –Sehun menggunakan _soft-lens-_ itu masih melihat kertas yang Ia pegang sebelum menanda tanganinya. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun menghela nafas dan melirik ke arah Jongin. "Aku beruntung, huh?"

"Pacaraan dengan Luhan? Atau mempunyai pacar yang bisa mengerti dirimu sepenuhnya?"

"_Keduanya_."

Dan Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk, berpikir apa dia dan Kyungsoo bisa menjalanin apa yang telah Sehun dan Luhan jalanin selama lima tahun belakangan ini, sebuah hubungan dengan pengertian dan kesabaran yang tiada henti.

-XiaHeaven-

Ya, Jongin berharap Ia dan Kyungsoo bisa mempunyai hubungan seperti itu.

_Berharap_.

Namun di minggu pagi yang penuh dengan hujan ini, dengan pesan yang baru Ia terima dari Krystal. Jongin hanya diam menatap hujan yang jatuh dari samping jendela. Ia tidak yakin, sama sekali tidak yakin mereka bisa mempunyai hubungan seperti Luhan dan Sehun.

Mata coklat kelam itu melirik lagi pesan yang masih terbuka di _handphone_-nya.

'_Aku kira kau berkencan dengan Kyungsoo makanya kau membatalkan latihan, kenapa aku malah menemukan Kyungsoo dan Zelo seperti ini?'_

Di pesan itu tertempel foto Kyungsoo dan Zelo.

Jongin tidak seposesif yang orang sangka, tidak –Ia tau Kyungsoo adalah orang yang terbuka dengan semua orang, Ia tidak aka marah atau kesal seperti saat ini jika Ia melihat foto Kyungsoo dan Zelo yang hanya sedang bercanda dan tertawa, perasaannya tidak akan kacau seperti ini. Ia tidak sesensitif itu.

Tapi fakta bahwa di foto itu terlihat Zelo yang menggangam tangan Kyungsoo dan mencium pipi kekasihnya sementara kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum manis.

Itu yang membuatnya marah, yang membuatnya kesal, yang membuat Ia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak berlari ke rumah Kyungsoo, yang tepat berada di depan rumahnya, lalu bertanya kepada teman kecil sekaligus pacarnya, apa maksud dari foto itu. Miris, itu yang dia rasakan.

Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum menghela nafas. Penari itu berdiri dan mengambil sebuah jaket hitam lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah putih besarnya dengan ayunan yang sering dipakai olehnya dan Kyungsoo bermain sewaktu kecil. Ia berjalan menjauh dari komplek perumahan nyaman itu dengan pikiran mungkin sebuah udara segar bisa setelah hujan bisa membantu menjernihkan kepalanya sebelum dia mengambil berbagai macam kesimpulan bodoh.

Namun sepuluh menit dari perjalanan yang membawa kakinya ke kafe yang sedang tenar di antara murid sekolahnya, Ia berhenti.

Matanya terpaku ke arah jendala kafe terkenal itu, dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang menyatap sesuatu yang terlihat seperti kue selagi bercanda mesra dengan Zelo dan tangan Zelo terus menggengam tangan kekasihnya.

'_Apa itu bahkan benar kekasihnya?'_

Jongin membalikan badan-nya dan berjalan kembali ke arah rumahnya, menghiraukan bisikan dan tawa kecil dari para perempuan yang dia lewati. Dadanya terasa terlalu sakit sekarang untuk mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu sekarang.

-XiaHeaven-

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah luar jendela dan mengerutkan dahinya ketika meliaht siluet dari kekasihnya. '_Jongin? Tapi… anak itu pasti sedang marah di kamarnya,'_ Kyungsoo tersenyum halus. '_Mungkin pulang sedikit cepat dan membiarkannya mengajakku ke salah satu 'kencan istimewahnya' tidak ada salahnya, hum?'_

"Hyung." Kyungsoo menoleh ke Zelo yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Hyung, Jongup-hyung terus melihat ke arah meja kita!" Ujarnya dengan intonasi senang yang tidak bisa disembunyikan, Kyungsoo tertawa kecil seiring melirik ke arah Jongup yang sedang duduk bersama Yongguk dan Himmchan namun matanya selalu melirik ke arah meja Kyungsoo dan Zelo.

"Ahh… aku bisa liat itu."

"Trimis loh, Hyung." Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Zelo yang terlihat agak cangguk sekarang. "Sampai mencium pipimu… um-"

"Ah, _don't mention it_… Aku senang membantu." Kyungsoo mengambil berkas yang berserakan di meja. "Kita sebaiknya segera menyelesaikan ini, aku ingin selesai secepat-cepatnya." Zelo melirik ke arahnya dan tersenyum jahil.

"Pasti ingin buru-buru pulang dan kencan dengan Jongin-hyung."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah juniornya dangan muka merah padam. "Sa –sama sekali tidak!"

"Hehehe, Hyung tidak pintar bohong.~~"

"Berhenti dan selesaikan ini atau aku akan beritau Jongup, kau menyukainya!" Ancaman itu sukses membuat Zelo diam dan duduk di kursinya seiring menyelesaikan semua perkerjaan OSIS mereka.

-XiaHeaven-

"Jongin.~" Pemuda tampan itu mengahlikan pandangannya dari bukunya dan menatap sang kekasih yang baru saja pulang dari 'rapat'-nya dengan adik kelas mereka. '_Rapat? Lebih terlihat seperti kencan.'_ Decaknya masam dalam hati, namun Ia masih memasang ekspresi datar seiring berayu di ayunan putih cantik di depan rumahnya dengan buku terbuka di pangkuanannya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya, tidak biasa dengan Jongin yang menghiraukannya, yang tidak berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya ketika Ia sampai di pandangan kekasihnya namun itu tidak membuatnya berhenti menghampiri sang kekasih dan tersenyum manis kepadanya. "Rapat selesai lebih awal, kurasa aku lumayan bebas untuk sebuah kencan kecil sekarang-"

" –Ajak saja bocah dari OSIS itu, kalau begitu."

Kyungsoo berkedip.

Jongin menutup bukunya dan berdiri, tangannya dimasukan ke saku celananya, topeng dinginnya keluar. "Ajak saja Zelo, kuyakin Ia akan dengan senang _melanjutkan kencan_ kalian." Ujarnya sebelum mengangkat kaki namun tidak sampai dua langkah, Kyungsoo menahan lengannya dan kerutan berada di keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu dari 'melanjutkan kencan' kita?"

"…"

"Jongin-"

" –Yang kumaksud adalah kencan kalian di kafe sekolah tadi."

Jongin menatap kekasihnya tajam dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa berkedip, sama sekali tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan oleh pemuda tampan yang benar-benar Ia sayangi. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud!"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau tidak mengerti saat Zelo menciummu atau menggengam tanganmu! Apa kau pikir aku bodoh, Hyung?!"

"Ok," Kyungsoo mengambil nafas, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak dengan volume yang lebih besar. "Aku mengakui Zelo tadi memang mencium pipiku tapi Ia karena dia ingin menarik perhatian teman sekelasnya yang benar-benar Ia sukai-"

"Aku mungkin tidak sepintar Hyung tapi aku juga tidak sebodoh itu, kau mau aku percaya hal sebodoh itu?-"

" –Jadi siapa yang mau kau percayai?" Kyungsoo memotong kata-katanya untuk pertama kali dari pembicaraan –lebih seperti pertengakaran- mereka kali itu. Mata coklat bulat itu menatap tajam ke arah mata dengan sorotan tajam Jongin.

"Krystal, jelas bilang-"

"Ah…" Jongin berhenti ketika Kyungsoo menghela nafas tidak percaya ke arahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau lebih memilih percaya kepada Krystal dari pada aku? Pacarmu sendiri?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya ketika Kyungsoo mulai berbicara seakan ini semua salahnya.

"Aku tidak tau, jika kau menjadi aku, siapa yang kau percaya, Hyung?" Ujar Jongin mulai berbisik.

"Aku pacarmu, bodoh! Jika kau tidak bisa percaya padaku, bagaimana hubungan kita bisa berjalan?!" Jongin hanya diam, tidak menjawab sebelum mengangkat bahunya seiring kembali berbisik.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tau, siapa yang akan kau percaya? Pacarmu yang bilang kau tidak berkencan dengan orang lain padahal kau melihat sendiri 'kencan kecil' itu atau temanmu yang bahkan memberikan bukti akan pacarmu yang sedang selingkuh dengan orang lain?"

"Seli… Se- Selingkuh?" Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya, mencoba menghapus air mata yang ingin keluar dari matanya dan mengahlikan pandangannya dari Jongin. "Kau pikir… kau pikir aku selingkuh?" Kyungsoo menatapnya kembali dengan mata yang berair, kekasihnya itu mengambil nafas panjang sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seiring berjalan mundur ke belakang. "_How about we just take a break first? You seems like you need it, we'll talk when you already cool your head."_

Satu langkah sebelum Ia keluar dari gerbang Jongin, Kyungsoo membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Jongin ingin menariknya ke dalam pelukannya kembali. "_And for the record,_ aku akan lebih mempercayaimu dari pada 'temanku' itu, karena aku tau kau sejak lama untuk tau, _you really do love me_."

Namun sebelum Jongin bisa menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf kepada kekasihnya -karena jika ada hal yang tidak pernah Ia ingin lakukan adalah membuat kekasihnya menangis-, Kyungsoo sudah berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan meninggalkannya sendirian dalam sore yang dingin itu.

-XiaHeaven-

Jongin yakin teman-teman mereka –_hell,_ Jongin yakin satu sekolah- tau bahwa Ia dan Kyungsoo baru bertengkar, dari cara Kyungsoo tidak duduk di sampingnya saat mereka mempunyai kelas yang sama ataupun dari cara Kyungsoo benar-benar menghiraukannya.

Namun tidak sampai pulang sekolah, Sehun, Yixing dan Luhan menyeretnya keluar dari klub dansanya, walaupun mereka tau Jongin adalah ketua klub dansa dan klub itu tidak akan bisa latihan tanpanya. Mereka bertiga menarik Jongin ke dalam klub drama dan mengintrogasinya habis-habisan.

Ketika Ia mengakhiri ceritanya, yang Ia dapatkan adalah Sehun dengan tampan datarnya, Yixing dengan tampang… kecewa? Dan Luhan dengan tampang… um, marah.

"Itu saja?!"

Jongin berkedip ketika Luhan berteriak tidak percaya.

"Itu saja?! Kau marah kepada Kyungsoo karena hal sekecil itu?!"

"Apa maksudmu itu saja?!" Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan berteriak balik ke arah Luhan, tidak peduli dengan Sehun yang mengangkat alisnya seakan berkata '_You did not just yell at my Boyfriend like that'. _"Kau tau seberapa tidak percaya dirinya aku tentang Kyungsoo-"

"_Dan kau pikir Kyungsoo tidak merasakan hal yang sama?"_

Luhan, Sehun dan Jongin menoleh ke arah Yixing yang duduk dengan gitar di tanganya, Ia memainkan beberapa kunci sebelum melirik ke arah Jongin. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hal yang sama?" Ketika Jongin hanya berkedip ke arahnya, Yixing menghela nafas kecewa. "Jongin, kau pengeran sekolah ini, kau tau itu bukan? Beratusan siswi menyukaimu, bahkan banyak yang masih frontal menyatakan cinta dan mengejar-ngejarmu bahkan ketika kau sudah 'resmi' berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo, apa menurutmu itu tidak mengganggu Kyungsoo?"

"…"

"_Told you what, _aku pernah membohongi Kyungsoo tentang kau berselingkuh dengan Victoria." Ketiga serangkai yang berada di hadapannya membelakang mata mereka ketika mendengar Yixing, namun sebelum ada yang bisa mengkomen pernyataan dari teman mereka itu, Yixing melanjutkan. "Aku melakukannya karena, _well… _aku menyukai Kyungsoo tapi ketika Kyungsoo malah justru bilang bahwa Ia tidak percaya karena kau benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo, aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk menjadi milikmu, tapi ternyata kau bahkan tidak bisa mempercayainya sedikit pun?"

"…" Dari ujung mata sang pemain gitar itu, Ia bisa melihat Jongin yang melirik ke arah pintu luar dengan pandangan menyesal. Yixing tau bahwa juniornya itu ingin berlari ke luar sana dan mencari kekasihnya lalu meminta maaf.

"Tapi kurasa, setiap orang harus mempunyai kesempatan kedua bukan?"

Jongin menoleh ke arahnya dengan tampang terkejut. Tentu saja, Yixing bukan orang yang akan membiarkanmu, mengambil apa yang Ia tau adalah hak dan miliknya.

"Kau termaksud ke 'setiap orang' itu, jadi sana," Suruhnya dengan seringai kecil. "Kejar Kyungsoo dan kali ini, _jangan sampai kau melonggarkan genggamanmu pada hatinya_." Jongin tidak perlu diberi tau dua kali untuk berlari ke luar dari ruangan itu.

Dengan keluarnya Jongin, pemuda Cina yang tampan itu bisa merasakan Luhan dan Sehun yang menatapnya aneh. "Hyung, aku kira kau menyukai Jun-"

"Junmyeon, ya… aku menyukai Junmyeon, kenapa?" Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan senyuman lebar dan Sehun hanya bisa memicingkan matanya kepada seniornya. "Hm?"

"Lalu kenapa? Sebelumnya, ke Kyungsoo kau bilang bahwa kau menyukai Jongin dan sekarang ke Jongin kau bilang bahwa kau menyukai Kyungsoo! Kau… kau membingungkan, Hyung." Ujar kekasih Xi Luhan itu dan sahabatnya sendiri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya di samping Kekasihnya.

"Karena Jongin sama bodohnya dengan Kyungsoo jika menyakut perasaanya." Ujarnya dengan bangga namun kebanggan itu tidak bertahan lama ketika Luhan memandangnya datar seiring berkata.

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang ahli romansa padahal menyatakan cintamu kepada Junmyeon secara terang-terangan saja tidak berani, padahal Junmyeon sendiri sudah memperlakukanmu seperti putrinya sendiri." Ujarnya sahabatnya itu berdecak pinggang. Muka Yixing memanas sebelum Ia menatap tajam ke arah Luhan dengan pipi yang dihembungkan.

"Bersik!" Ujarnya, menghiraukan tampang Sehun yang bangga akan kekasihnya dan Luhan sendiri yang tampak bangga ketika melihat Yixing kehilangan dementor tenangnya.

-XiaHeaven-

Jongin menyerah.

Ia tidak tau harus mencari Kyungsoo kemana lagi. Ia sudah mencoba mencarinya ke rumah kekasihnya itu namun nihil, ke perpustakaan kesukaanya dan nihil, keliling sekolah dan nihil. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan mulai berjalan dengan lambat, masih sama sekali tidak tau di mana keberadaan lokasi kekasihnya itu.

Pemuda tampan dengan surai cokla gelap yang jatuh dengan sempurna ke wajahnya, meskipun basah karena keringat yang dihasilkan dari olahraga kecil, mencari Kyungsoo itu berhenti ketika merasakan tetesan air dari langit.

Ia mengutuk musim gugur dengan hujan mereka sebelum berlari ke arah suatu kafe terpencil dengan interior yang berwarna hangat.

Jongin menghela nafas ketika hujan baru berjatuhan dengan deras saat Ia telah selamat masuk ke dalam kafe itu sepenuhnya. Ia melirik ke arah benda-benda di kafe itu dan merasakan sebuah perasaan _nostalgia_ akan kafe kecil dan hangat itu.

Seperti Ia pernah mendatanginya dulu sekali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jongin hampir loncat ketika mendengar suara dengan baritone rendah, lebih rendah dari suaranya. Ia menoleh dan berhadapan dengan pemuda tampan dengan kacamata dan aura yang hangat, pemuda tersebut tampaknya berada di usia pertengahan 30 nya. Ia memberikan sebuah senyuman sebelum sekali lagi bertanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan dan pemuda itu kembali tersenyum, senyum yang memberikan sebuah ketenangan sendiri. "Aku Yoochun, tapi orang-orang di sini biasanya memanggil aku _Master_." Yoochun mengambilkan sebuah _mug_ hitam berisi cairan coklat dan menyerahkanya ke arah Jongin. "Coklat panas?" Tawarnya.

Sahabat Oh Sehun itu dengan ragu mengambil mug itu dari tangan Yoochun yang membuat Yoochun kembali tersenyum akan kemanisan Pemuda di depannya meski di awal tadi pemuda SMA itu terlihat seperti pemuda yang suka membuat masalah. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yoochun kembali duduk di antara kursi-kursi di kafe itu dan mengajak Jongin untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Jongin melihat ke arah jendela dan melihat hujan yang belum berhenti, jalanan yang sepi akan mobil membuat pikirannya terlempar ke jalan-jalan besar kota Seoul yang terguyur hujan dan dihias oleh lampu warna-warni dari mobil yang tidak pernah berhenti lalu lalang.

'_Huh? Deja… vu.'_

"Hei…"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Yoochun yang melihat ke arahnya dengan ramah, Ia menghela nafas sebelum duduk di sampingnya. Ia rasa tidak ada salahnya memberi tau masalahnya ke orang asing yang mungkin tidak akan pernah Ia temui lagi, lalu Ia mulai bercerita dan Yoochun yang memangguk seiring mengeluarkan 'hm' dan 'hum', entah kenapa membuatnya nyaman.

-XiaHeaven-

"Dan itu yang terjadi…" Ujar Jongin seiring menutup ceritanya. "Aku benar-benar benci bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo atau membuat masalah, masalah tidak pernah menjadi sahabatku dan aku memang menyesal, menyesal tidak mempercayainya dan menyesal mengatakanya dia selingkuh tapi –tapi ketika melihat foto itu dan melihat Kyungsoo yang tanganya digenggam oleh orang lain, aku hanya bisa merasa _lost…_ dadaku terasa sesak ketika berpikir bahwa kemungkinan Kyungsoo menyukai orang lain itu ada, bersama kemungkinan bahwa Kyungsoo bisa meninggalkan hidupku-"

" –Kalau dia mau," Jongin menoleh ke arah Yoochun yang sendari tadi hanya diam seiring mendengarkan ceritanya. Yoochun menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum. "Kalau dia mau, dia memang akan meninggalkanmu namun dia hanya bilang bahwa kalian berdua butuh istirahat bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Bukankah itu berarti dia masih mau kau untuk bertarung untuknya?" Jongin terdiam, mata dengan sorot tajam itu melihat ke arah coklat hitamnya masih tersisa dikit. "Maukah kamu?" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Huh?"

"Maukah kamu? Bertarung untuknya?" Jongin berkedip sebelum melihat ke arah Yoochun dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja!" Ujarnya agak kencan namun Jongin dengan cepat berdeham ketika semua orang yang ada di kafe itu menoleh ke membenarkan postur duduknya sebelum kembali berbicara dengan suara yang lebih kecil. "Aku masih mencintainya dan," Jongin mengusap lehernya dengan pelan. "dan, walaupun kadang aku melakuakan berbagai macam hal bodoh, _aku_ _masih mencintainya dan aku hanya bisa berharap dia mau memaklumi hal itu_."

Yoochun tersenyum sebelum mengarahkan kepalanya sedikit kebelakang dan berteriak. "Kau dengar itu, Kyungsoo-ah?!"

Jongin berkedip, Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi di belakang meja kasir, menatapnya dengan tajam dengan air mata yang terancam jatuh.

"Kyungsoo-hyung…"

Yoochun kembali tersenyum sebelum berdiri dan menghadap keduanya. "Hujan sudah mulai reda, kalian harus segar pulang sekarang dan benar-benar berbicara tentang hubungan kalian itu." Ujarnya, Kyungsoo mengangkat kakinya dari kafe itu dan Jongin butuh waktu untuk mencerna sebelum berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

Tepat, sebelum Jongin keluar, Yoochun memanggilanya dan membuatnya releks, menoleh. "Kau bilang kau benci masalah bukan?" Senyuman hangat Yoochun muncul lagi di wajah tampan itu seiring dia berkata. "" –tapi Kim Jongin, seorang Elbert Hubbard pernah berkata, _The man who has no problems is out of the game._"

Jongin melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang berjalan, Ia yakin, ucapannya tentang ketakutannya kehilangan Kyungsoo tadi pasti tersampaikan jelas ke pada kekasihnya. Tak lama, Jongin tersenyum dan melirik ke arah Yoochun. "_I know."_

Dan dengan itu Jongin kembali mengejar kekasihnya yang berjalan terlalu cepat untuk kesukaanya.

Pemilik kafe kecil itu menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua remaja itu sebelum melirik ke arah foto yang berada di samping kasir, foto seorang pemuda yang sedang meletakan wajahnya di salah satu tanganya dan tersenyum malas ke arah foto, surai hitamnya jatuh ke mukanya dengan rapih dan cantik, senyuman dari bibirnya yang halus dan mata coklat yang memancarkan gairah dan cinta. Senyuman kecil muncul di wajah Yoochun. "Ahh… hal-hal seperti ini yang membuatku merindukanmu, Junsu-yah."

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum berjalan ke arah dapur seiring mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menelepon kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk dengan tournya di Jepang sana.

-XiaHeaven-

"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo terus berjalan, tidak mempedulikan Jongin. "Hyung!" Ia tidak berhenti namun pemuda manis dengan marga Do itu memperlambat langkah kakinya ketika mendengar nada memohon yang menyedihkan dari kekasihnya dengan alasan. '_Aku masih punya hati, bukan karena aku sudah memaafkan Jongin semenjak pidato singkatnya ke Master tentang Ia hanya takut kehilanganku saat Ia marah padaku dan menuduh aku selingkuh.'_

"Hyung…" Jongin menghela nafasnya dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo sedangkan pemuda manis itu hanya diam dam menatap ke arah Jongin dengan datar. "Baiklah, aku memang tidak pantas mendapatkan senyumanmu tapi dengar," Jongin membuat Kyungsoo berhadapan dengannya sepenuhnya, meremas kedua lengan pemuda di depannya. "Aku serius, aku serius ketika aku bilang bahwa aku menyesal menuduhmu selingkuh dan tidak mempercayimu tapi aku takut, aku benar-benar takut… aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku mengetahuimu dan tidak pernah aku bisa bayangkan, sebuah hidup dari Kim Jongin tanpa seorang Do Kyungsoo, jadi aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"…" Jongin menutup matanya dan menghela nafas ketika Ia tidak mendengar balasan dari Kyungsoo namun tak lama kemudian sebuah bisikan muncul dari bibir manis itu. "… juga."

"Eh?"

"Aku juga, aku juga takut kehilanganmu, ok? Jongin… apa kau tau berapa banyak teman sekolah kita yang selalu bilang secara frontal bahwa aku tidak pantas untukmu? Bahwa kau lebih cocok dengan orang lain? Aku –aku harus benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak membiarkan emosi ketakutanku-"

" –Aku tau," Jongin menurunkan geggaman tanganya dari lengan Kyungsoo, pelan-pelan, ke siku kekasihnya dan ke pergelangan tangan sebelum meremas jemari dari kedua tangannya, menariknya ke depan dadanya. "Aku tau, Yixing memberi tauku, heh… aku tidak pernah begitu memperhatikan orang lain yang menyukaiku karena yang aku pedulikan hanya satu," Mata coklat itu menatap halus ke arah mata kelam dan bulat Kyungsoo. "Kamu."

"…"

"Dan… aku setuju, kau tidak pantas untukku." Kyungsoo yang sempat menundukan kepalanya, dengan cepat mengangkatnya, menumukan Jongin yang tersenyum pahit. "Kau lebih pantas mendapatkan orang yang sama sempurnanya denganmu dan aku tidak bisa menjadi orang itu, aku pasti akan selalu menyakitimu, lagi dan lagi dengan kebodohanku dan ketakutan omong kosongku dan aku juga tidak bisa membuat janji bahwa setelah ini, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, tapi –tapi,"

Jongin mencium pelan kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan sorotan mata itu tidak pernah meninggalkan mata Kyungsoo. "Tapi terlalu egois dan posesif, aku tidak mau melepaskanmu dan selama aku masih melihat peluang untuk mendapatkanmu kembali, aku akan selalu mengambil peluang itu dan mencoba untuk mendapatkanmu meskipun kamu tidak mau."

Kyungsoo menarik tanganya dan mendekatkannya ke mata Jongin, menghapus air mata yang bahkan Jongin tidak tau ada di sana, kekasihnya itu mengambil satu langkah mendekati Jongin sebelum mencium bibir Jongin pelan dan melingkarkan tanganya di leher pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

Jongin tersenyum di dalam ciuman mereka sebelum melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang Kyungsoo, membalas ciuman manis itu. Ketika mereka akhirnya melepaskan ciuman itu, Jongin tersenyum halus dan berkata. "_I love you."_

"_I love you more." _

"_I love you most."_

Percayakan Jongin untuk membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, tersenyum sebelum kembali menciumnya, membiarkan rintikan hujan di musim gugur, kembali menguyur bumi dam membasahi mereka berdua seakan menghapus semua drama yang dibuat mereka di minggu yang lalu.

-END-

Haiiiii?

Xia Heaven dengan fanfic KaiSoo barunya, duh kesemet nih sama pair ini gara-gara tadi malem baca A.T ulang!

'_Kyungsoo stuck in time while Jongin begs the second cause time stops for someone who can't remember and runs from someone who can't miss the last train home.'_ Defisinya nyesek nihhh! Dari summary aja udah nyesek mampus!

'_My name is Kim Jongin, I called you Hyung. _

_Yesterday, you loved me. Today, you'll love me again.'_

'_You don't deserve to see the daisy withered, Hyung.'_

'_I haven't loved you yet, Hyung… I'm not done.'_

'_My head is bad, but my heart… my heart is good, I'll remember you from there.'_

' _I'll remember all of our yesterdays… and you remembers all of our tomorrows.'_

'_Thank you for teaching me how bright fireflies can shine.'_

'_One day, you'll look to the balcony next to yours and you won't see an asshole draning cigarettes. During those days, will you be sad?'_

'_My name is Kim Jongin. _

_I'm the writer who lives next door, see you tomorrow, hyung. _

_Don't forget!'_

Yup! Me is done! DONE! I TOLD YOU DONE! TT^TT

*cough*

Anyway, hehehe… ini seperti skuel untuk KaiSoo yang sebelumnya dan ini pertanyaan besar hari ini!

**Apa fanfic ini kayak sinetron dan terlalu lebay?**

**PLIS JAWAB! Karena ini pertama kali Xia bikin yang kayak gini jadi Xia bener-bener pengen banyak masukan dan pendapat, walaupun pedes!**

Anyway, thanks for reading! XDD


End file.
